non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Tennyson
Ben Tennyson is the main protagonist of the Ben 10 franchise. Powers Ben's Powers Even without the Omnitrix, Ben is a highly intelligent and capable fighter. He is capable of adapting to almost any situation. He can disarm and beat much stronger foes in human form. In the timeline where Ben became Ultimate Ben, he was capable using some magic. Eon's Powers The version of Ben that became the villain Eon can travel in time as well as between timelines and even dimensions. He can fire time beams that age whatever they hit. These time beams could kill Ben Prime's alien forms, preventing him using that transformation ever again. He can open portals and teleport. Eon is time sensitive and can sense when Ben Prime uses his powers as Clockwork. Omnitrix/Ultimatrix's Powers Even if Ben doesn't transform into an alien, the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix provides Ben with multiple powers. The Omnitrix can change shape drastically to fit any user. It can scan lifeforms, unlocking that transformation if the DNA is in the Omnitrix or adding it to the Omnitrix if it isn't. The Omnitrix possesses an AI that responds to voice commands and functions as a GPS, a genetic damage repairer and a translator. The Omnitrix can be programmed to only work for a certain individual certain relatives would also be able to use it. Notes *The basic plot to the Ben 10 franchise is loosely reminiscent of Dial H for Hero and Green Lantern, both of which are made by DC Comics *Every single one of Ben's alien forms that was shown on screen has had at least one line of dialogue except for Spitter and Fourmungousaur. Gallery See: Ben Tennyson/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters Debuting in 2005 Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Tara Strong Category:Characters Portrayed by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Characters Portrayed by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Characters Portrayed by Steven Blum Category:Characters Portrayed by David Kaye Category:Characters Portrayed by Jim Ward Category:Characters Portrayed by Eric Bauza Category:Characters Portrayed by Daran Norris Category:Characters Portrayed by Richard Steven Horvitz Category:Characters Portrayed by Richard McGonagle Category:Characters Portrayed by John DiMaggio Category:Characters Portrayed by Greg Cipes Category:Characters Portrayed by Roger Craig Smith Category:Characters Portrayed by Daryl Sabara Category:Characters Portrayed by Todd Haberkorn Category:Characters Portrayed by Fred Tatasciore Category:Characters Portrayed by Jeff Bennett Category:Characters Portrayed by Travis Willingham Category:Characters Portrayed by Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Characters Portrayed by Richard Green Category:Characters Portrayed by Michael Dorn Category:Characters Portrayed by Dave Wittenberg Category:Characters Portrayed by Rob Paulsen Category:Characters Portrayed by Paul Eiding Category:Characters Portrayed by Corey Burton Category:Characters Portrayed by Alex Winter Category:Characters Portrayed by Max Mittelman Category:Characters Portrayed by Bumper Robinson Category:Characters Portrayed by Tom Kane Category:Males Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Sonokinetic Creatures Category:Chronokinetic Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with superhuman endurance Category:Characters with superhuman agility Category:Characters with superhuman eyesight Category:Characters with superhuman speed Category:Superheroes Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Sean Donnellan Category:Characters Portrayed by Judd Nelson Category:Humans Category:Human Variations Category:Living Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Hector Moreno Category:Characters Portrayed by Gilan Shahaf Category:Characters Portrayed by Yoram Yosephberg Category:Characters Portrayed by Zvika Shwartzberg Category:Characters Portrayed by Ami Mandelman Category:Characters Portrayed by Michel Vigne Category:Characters Portrayed by Gerardo Alonso Category:Characters Portrayed by Arturo Castañeda Category:Characters Portrayed by David Sobolov Category:Hydrophobic Creatures Category:Photophobic Creatures Category:American Characters Category:Robot Chicken Universe